Shikamaru Sorceror Supreme
by writer6886
Summary: After being the only survivor of the Atkatsuki attack Shikamaru is given an invitation to learn skills he never knew were possible. Character Deaths. Part of my Naruto/Marvel universe.
1. The invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Shikamaru Sorcerer Supreme

Invitation

Shikamaru sat in a hospital with a letter crumbled in his hand. The letter was from Ino claiming she had no reason to stay after failing to save Choji. Shikamaru didn't get the story but from what he could deduce Ino's group ran into someone powerful. By a miracle Ino had survived. When the shadow ninja went to comfort her he found the room empty with a note on the bed.

Shikamaru,

For awhile I have noticed how I've been holding the team back. I've always been a burden when it counted. After failing Choji I decided to no longer fail another life. Don't look for me. If anyone asks I'm dead. It's better that way.

Ino

Shikamaru threw the letter away feeling completely alone. He had a run in with two Atkatsuki members. Like Ino he was the only survivor. Asuma his sensei was killed by some kind of immortal with a scythe...Hidan as he recalled. Izumo and Kotetsu attempted to intervene but were stopped and strangled by the other known as Kakuzu who used a thread jutsu. Hidan was about to kill him when their leader appeared calling them back immediately. With a sneer Hidan said 'it was Shikamaru's lucky day', before the duo left with Asuma's body.

Shikamaru walked towards the door getting ready to head back to the village. He had no idea what he was going to tell Tsunade. Six ninja's dead...or was it seven? He was still conflicted by what Ino asked him to do.

"Excuse me Shikamaru Nara?" A soft voice called. The shadow ninja looked up and saw a bald monk in a green robe standing before him. "Are you Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yeah." The ninja reluctantly answered.

"My master has invited you to his mansion. He wishes to take you in as his successor and pass his knowledge to you." The monk explained.

"And why should I care?"

"Because his knowledge can help to defeat those who killed your friends." The monk replied catching the young mans attention. "If you decide to come here is the address." The Monk said producing an envelop.

Shikamaru carefully took the envelope and read that the location was in the center of the five villages. "Are you kidding me?" The ninja asked looking up only to see the monk had disappeared.

Knowing the information was too valuable Shikamaru ordered a carrier pigeon and sent a detailed message to the Hokage while he left in the other direction.

Authors note: Sorry for the short beginning. If you want to know what happened to Ino please read Ino Assassin.


	2. The Sorcerer Supreme

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel and Naruto

Shikamaru entered the mansion curious about the invitation. He remembered what was offered and what motivate him. Two of his best friends were murdered and a third had disappeared. He was the only member of team left.

The monk who encountered him at the hospital walked up to the shadow ninja, "Welcome. I'm glad you could make it."

"If your offer is as good as it sounds how can I pass it up." Shikamaru replied.

"What happens here entails a lot of work." The monk replied.

"Normally I would pass on the idea, but my friends are dead. I'll do whatever it takes to get justice."

"Justice or vengeance?" A voice came from upstairs.

Shikamaru looked up to find an old man in white clothes surrounded by a long red cape. "Sometimes it can be the same thing." The shadow ninja replied. "It all depends on how one executes it."

"Very wise answer. I have asked you here to be my apprentice. I wish to train you in sorcery."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in skeptism, "Sorcery? There is no such thing."

"Oh. So sure are you?"

"Everything has to do with chakra control." The shadow ninja replied. "Apparently this trip was a waste." Shikamaru walked over to the mansion door opening it. There the old man was waiting for him. Shikamaru look at the balcony then back at the door.

"Still don't believe in magic?" The old man asked.

"No. The fourth Hokage could teleport too."

"And could the fourth do this?" The man asked as he entered the house. Without moving the door closed along with the window blinds darkening the room. Slowly the candles lite by themselves one by one. The flames linked as a fireman formed. Music began to play as fireman danced. After the music ended as the fireman bowed before dispersing.

Shikamaru remained still full of disbelief. "It's got to be genjutsu." He said stubbornly.

"Well if you truly believe that then you may leave." The old main replied stepping out of the ninja's way. Shikamaru started for the door placing his hand on the knob before hesitating. The death of Asuma flashed through his mind.

Shikamaru dropped his hand slowly turning to the old man, "Teach me."

"Are you ready to believe?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. Everything he believed was going to be twisted, but for Asuma and Choji he would do anything, believe anything to avenge his friends. "Yes."

"Good then lets begin. I am the Sorcerer Supreme, your teacher."

The within the week that followed Shikamaru studied multiple scrolls. He wanted to know the connection with between magic and chakra control. He was slowly learning due to his lack of understanding. He now believed magic was possible but wanted to understand how it worked. He was able to use magic involving shadows easily due to his connection to them. Other things were harder to use or went wrong as Wong learned the when the ninja set Wong's sleeve on fire. Shikamaru learned his primary element was water. The Sorcerer Supreme started teaching him water magic such as molding it and changing its phase water to mist then to ice. Shikamaru knowing about weather advanced his training when he made it rain.

The Sorcerer supreme decided to use Shikamaru's knowledge to use magic. He taught Shikamaru how create lightning storms. Shikamaru was in the garden practicing wind magic. The shadow ninja kept one leaf in the air then lifted another and another. He started creating a light dust devil.

"He is doing well with nature manipulation." The sorcerer said watching his student.

"Wait till you train him in fire." Wong said sourly.

"We did push him before knowing more about him. He has learned three out of five elements in just a short while. Now if we can get him to learn earth and fire."

"Perhaps using plant life to connect to earth." Wong suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. What about fire?"

"Get as far away as possible."

Shikamaru dissipated the whirl wind and decided to take another shot at fire. The shadow ninja rubbed his hands together warming them. Immediately Shikamaru scooped up some leaves immediately setting them on fire. Shikamaru dropped the leaves and quickly made a rain storm.

"Least you know how to clean up a mess before it gets out of hand." The Sorcerer Supreme said as he stepped outside. "You know how to create fire now all you need to do is control it."

"Any ideas?" Shikamaru asked.

"Try manipulating a flame on a candle. Start small then go big. You know flames burn with oxygen and oxygen can be manipulated. Start there then move forward." Shikamaru nodded after hearing this. "Now for the real reason I came here was to teach you earth manipulation." The sorcerer took out a seed and dropped it into the ground. "Make it grow."

Shikamaru focused on the ground making it rain lightly. After the ground was wet the shadow ninja shifted the area making it fertile. A tiny green plant sprout out from the ground. "Keep going." The sorcerer commanded." Shikamaru poured his chakra into the plant causing it to grow into a small tree. "You have great chakra control but your problem is you limit it to yourself. Follow me."

The Sorcerer took the shadow ninja outside and threw three seeds around. Immediately the sorcerer raised his hands causing the trees to grow full size. "Everything is made of energy. You use your own chakra when all you need to do is use energy from the Earth itself."

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"What was your favorite hobby before you came here?" Sorcerer asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment then replied, "Looking at the clouds."

"Do that for a while. Maybe then you'll find the answer."

Shikamaru laid on the grass and looked at the clouds. He watched as they floated by making different shapes. One cloud was shaped like his best friend. He remembered watching the clouds with Choji and how they would spend hours picturing objects out of clouds. Choji would normally think of food. The shadow ninja would miss his friend dearly. Suddenly a cloud caught his attention. It was large fluffy cloud the looked exactly like Choji. It seemed a strange coincident that the cloud turned into Choji just as he was thinking about him. Shikamaru stood up and closed his eyes and focused on his team. He reminisced about the good times Choji eating and watching clouds, Asuma sensei playing shogi, Ino talking about boys comparing them with Sasuke. He felt peaceful as remembered his squad...his family.

The shadow ninja opened his eyes to find the cloud reformed to look like his squad. Shikamaru closed his eyes again feeling the same peace he did when he thought of his friends and thought of rain. As peace over took him he felt a new form of chakra swirling around him. Drops of water soon came from the sky landing on the ninja.

"Very good young one." The Sorcerer called. "You are learning well. Power comes from peace and concentration. You had the concentration but you lacked the peace."

Shikamaru raised his hands and produced flames in the center of his palm. "I've completed element training. What next?"

"A lot more."

A month later Shikamaru had completed his training and was ready to face Hidan and Kakuzu. "Before you leave I have something's for you." The Sorcerer said taking off his cloak. "This cloak belongs to the Sorcerer Supreme. The title and this cloak I am giving to you. Also the deed to this mansion goes to you as well."

Shikamaru looked at the gifts before him unsure what to think. "I...Thank you." The shadow ninja finally replied bowing before his master.

The sorcerer bowed back. "Your welcome." After Shikamru left the Sorcerer Supreme disappeared with the wind.


	3. Sorcerer vs Atkatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel Comics

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through a forest on their way to Konoha. With the death of their newest member Wallow, Verminous Rex was ordered to pull back instead of completing his assignment to capture the nine Rex wanted to finish the mission but Pain refused knowing Konoha was too powerful for one Atakasuki member to handle. Now Hidan and Kakuzu were assigned to get the jinchuuriki.

"I still say it was a mistake allowing these new members in." Hidan complained. "One of them died before the mission began."

"Our leader was quick to bring them in. They must have skills we are not aware of." Kakuzu replied.

"Well they better start pulling their weight soon otherwise they'll be part of my sacrifice ritual."

The two were soon confronted by Shikamaru. "Well well what do we have here?" Hidan asked.

"The shadow ninja from before." Kakuzu answered. "Tell us, were you foolish enough to come alone?"

"I don't need anyone's help to defeat you two. My name is Shikamaru Naru, Sorcerer Supreme!" After his announcement Shikamaru threw open his cloak as a flash of light blinded the two. As the light died down the Atkatsuki members saw their attacker had disappeared.

"Keep your eyes open. He's still here." Kakuzu said looking around carefully.

The trees started moving as they created a wall separating the two ninja. Shikamaru reappeared standing infront of Hidan. "So you want it just the two of us? All you had to do was ask." The Atkatsuki said charging. As Hidan's scythe was inches from his adversaries face Shikamaru threw up both hands stopping the attack. Hidan pulled back as he hit something from behind. The atkatsuki member turned and felt an invisible wall before realising he was stuck. "What the hell?"

The area around the atkatsuki member changed turning a light red. Hidan looked around find himeslf trapped in a large crystal. Shikamaru placed a hand on the crystal and began shrinking it. Hidan screamed in fury beating his scythe against his prison attempting to break free. The crystal stopped shrinking as soon as it fit in the Sorcerer's hand. "Since you can't die, you can stay there and be my personal paper weight."

Hidan cursed again before attacking the wall.

Shikamaru placed Hidan in his pocket before walking over to finish Kakuzu. Kakuzu punched through trees searching for his quarry. He had no idea how the shadow ninja had become so powerful but it is irrelevent he and Hidan were immortal. "I was coming to you." Shikamaru called.

Hidan threw his right arm at the sorcerer. Shikamaru summoned a sharp wind cutting his adversaries arm. After looking lifeless arm Kakuzu let out a loud roar as threads burst out of his body shocking the sorcerer. The threads wildly attacked as Shikamaru brought up a shield that Kakuzu covered. As soon as it became black inside the shield Shikamaru smiled before ignithing everything with electricity. Kakuzu roared in pain as he pulled back. As soon as there was an openning the sorcerer threw a large fireball burning a hole into his adversary. Kakuzu fell to the ground dead.

"Asuma sensei you have been avenged." Shikamaru said before disappearing.

A mask on Kakuzu's back disappeared as the Atkatsuki member returned to life.

Back in the the leaf village.

Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade sat in the office hearing Shikamaru's briefing. "After recent events and the deaths of so many I was thinking of putting a large team together."

"I see. And does this team have a name?" Tsunade asked with interest.

"What did Sasuke keep calling himself?" The Sorcerer asked Sakura.

"Uh...An avenger."

Homura walked through his house to the fridge pulling out a bottle of milk and two little white cakes.

"Enjoying a midnight snack." A voice called. Homura looked forward to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke where have you been? The village has been looking for you."

"I met a new friend. He told me a little sercret about the Uchiha massacre." Sasuke replied.

"What sort of secret?" Homura asked uncomfortably.

"You already know. You, Koharu, and Danzo sanctioned the complete genocide of the Uchiha clan. You had them all killed woman, children, new born babies. You even wanted me dead. So what changed?"

Homura swallowed his dry mouth. "We honored the agreement between the Third Hokage and Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes glowed as he glared at the council member. "You lie. You kept me around because you feared Itachi. After I defeated him and Orochimaru, you all saw me as a weapon to destory the Atkatsuki."

As Sasuke spoke Itachi appeared behind him. "Itachi was Konoha's greatest hero and you left him to the wolves." Itachi walked over to Homura. "Now it's time to repent."

Homura ran out of his house in a panic screaming for help. Itachi landed infront of the old man grabbing his throat. Homura stared in fear at his attacker. Back in Homura's kitchen the old ninja sat at the table caught in a genjutsu and penance stare. Sasuke walked out ready to go after his next target.

Author's note: Thank you for reading. Keep your eyes open the next instalment 'Avengers Assemble'


End file.
